The present invention is directed to an attachment arrangement including a base member, an intermediate member and a cooperating part. The base member has a non-circular head containing an interior thread and at least a first anti-rotation surface. The intermediate member has at least one through opening and at least a second anti-rotation surface for effecting a rotationally locked connection for the attachment arrangement.
An assembly arrangement is disclosed in CH-PS 597 450 and includes a cooperating part in the form of an attachment rail having a hollow section with a rectangular cross section and a slot-like opening extending in the longitudinal direction for the insertion of one or several attachment devices. The width of the slot-like opening is limited by free ends of two legs.
The attachment device is made up of a base member with a non-circular head, an intermediate member and an attachment element, so that the attachment element can clamp or stress the base member and the intermediate member against one another. To secure such an attachment device to the attachment rail located, for instance, on a ceiling and provided with two slot-like openings facing downwardly, the base member of the attachment device is placed into the slot-like opening and turned through 90 degrees whereby the non-circular head comes to rest inside the attachment rail at the internal sides of the two legs.
In this known solution, however, the attachment device can turn by itself due to shocks or jarring, whereby the attachment device can fall out of the opening in the attachment rail. If the attachment rail is located at a considerable height, and the attachment device falls it can cause considerable injury to a person standing below the attachment arrangement.